


Tennis RPs

by flickawhip



Category: British Royalty RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archiving





	1. Petra Kvitova/Simona Halep Part 1

Simona HalepToday at 12:50 AM  
Simona Halep had always cared for Petra Kvitova, she had always loved her but she was a little afraid to say what she was feeling. Things had changed a little when Petra was attacked, she had grown closer with the girl then, but things had been slow. Now though, having seen Petra almost get to the semi finals and having won Wimbledon herself she had known it was time to tell her what she was feeling. "Hey Pet..." She spoke softly as she approached the girl, resting a hand on her shoulder when she found the girl alone during the dinner dance. "You okay?"  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 12:53 AM  
Czech Tennis star Petra Kvitova was shaken from the attack, having Nightmares even after recovering but got through it speaking with friends and family, grateful for Simona, who had visited her "hey Simona...congrats girl, so happy for you" Petra smiled softly at her friend wearing a nice red dress and heels hugging her friend "yeah i'm alright, just thinking...how are you?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 1:01 AM  
"Bored... Djoker's cute but he's not you." Simona teased, settling on Petra's lap as she had when she visited, stroking her friend's cheek softly. "I missed you out there.... even in the stands." She glanced around then risked a quick cheek kiss. "You... don't have to go home right away do you?"  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 1:03 AM  
giggling a bit, holding her friend "mmm hi, you cute too Champ" softly feeling Simona's arms, loving her shirt "you look amazing and no I can go out tonight...why?" Petra asked wondering  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 1:05 AM  
"I have... something to ask you." Simona spoke softly. "I just... don't want you to run away right after..."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 1:05 AM  
"what is it Simona? tell me" she made her friend look at her, blue eyes staring  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 1:10 AM  
"I love you... Petra. I love you and I..." She paused then dug the box out of her pocket, moving to kneel and open the box. "Marry me? Please? I love you so much and.... and when you got... hurt... I... I thought I'd lost you...."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 1:12 AM  
"ohh...omg" Petra teared up seeing the ring, crying a bit but had feelings for Simona nodding and offering her hand "yes...I will Marry You Simona Halep" hugging her future wife and best friend  
"I was so scared, I can't ever forget that moment"  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 1:18 AM  
Simona smiled softly, sliding the ring onto Petra's finger, kissing her and laughing when someone cheered, hugging Petra sweetly. "Well at least now I can keep you safe, my big sweetheart."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 1:19 AM  
Petra kissed back, holding Simona close then giggled looking to see who was cheering "I feel really safe with you Simona, I love you" kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 1:38 AM  
"I love you too Pet." Simona smiled, kissing Petra before standing to hold a hand out to Petra. "Let's go celebrate in private.... I want time to spend with my soft babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 1:40 AM  
smiling and taking her wife's hand "ooo" Petra took Simona's arm showing her love, kissing her cheek "we go a few sets" giggling and kissing on Simona's neck as they walked, hand on her cheek(edited)  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 1:49 AM  
Simona laughed, kissing Petra's hand gently as they left, heading back to the hotel. "As many sets as you like."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 1:50 AM  
smiling big trying to control herself, getting in the room with her wife, slipping heels off and staring at her love  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 1:53 AM  
Simona had smiled as she locked the door, kissing the scars at Petra's wrist. "Ready to get... physical.... my giant beauty?"  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 1:56 AM  
Petra watched then hugged Simona "mmm yess...love you so much...thanks for being there for me" holding her wife's cheeks kissing her  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 2:04 AM  
"I always will be." Simona smiled, kissing back and moving to gently tug the straps of Petra's dress down.  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 2:04 AM  
"mmm soft lips" as she slowly unbuttoned Simona's shirt "i'm here for you baby"  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 2:07 AM  
Simona smiled, pulling the dress down, smiling again and letting Petra remove her shirt. "I'm so happy I finally asked you to marry me..."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 2:08 AM  
helping her wife out of her shirt, kissing Simona again as she spoke, now just in thong as she was falling in love more  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 2:16 AM  
"You are... so beautiful." Simona whispered, moving to finish undressing, blushing a little at her lack of underwear before moving to lead Petra to the bed, kissing her sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 2:17 AM  
Petra blushed watching "ooo cute butt" getting in bed with Simona and kissing back, letting her wife get her thong off  
"nice big boobs" cupping her own  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 2:24 AM  
Simona smiled, kissing Petra's neck. "Baby, look who's talking..."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 2:25 AM  
laughing softly, cupping one of Simona's and moaning, melting "mmm look at us now"  
smiling big playing with her wife's ponytail  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 2:28 AM  
Simona smiled, kissing Petra softly. "Mmm, we match perfectly." She smiled, moving to gently suck on Petra's chest.  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 2:30 AM  
Petra kissed back then laid back enjoying "mmm we do" she rubbed her foot on Simona's ass then arched "baby, my thong" Petra had tanlines, cute white ass as she took her wife's hand sucking each finger  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 2:34 AM  
Simona smiled, finally removing the thong and kissing her wife softly, moving to tease a finger over Petra's clit. "Mmm, my sweet tanlined Angel."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 2:35 AM  
"mmm my sexy tanned Romanian Champion" biting her lip and moaning, thumbing and cupping her wife's boob "like my pussy?"  
she leaned to suckle on Simona's nipple  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 2:48 AM  
"I do baby.... trust me?" Simona asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 2:49 AM  
"I trust you" as she looked up cupping and suckling more  
"mmm love you" Petra kissed Simona  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 3:02 AM  
"I love you." Simona promised, kissing Petra softly, gently pushing in and setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 3:03 AM  
Petra smiled into the kiss, moaning as her toes curled "omg...omg" panting  
sliding a hand down to rub her wife's clitty, wanting to satisfy Simona "baby ride my thumb"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 3:10 AM  
"Mmm, happily." Simona murmured, gently upping her pace, moaning softly as she rode Petra's thumb.  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 3:12 AM  
smiling and biting her lip "mmm soaked my love" rubbing her nose on Simona's, staring(edited)  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 3:23 AM  
"So are you." Simona teased, kissing Petra softly as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 3:24 AM  
Petra laughed kissing back "you are adorable" holding the kiss moaning and upping her pace  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 3:38 AM  
"Mmm, says the sweetest girl I ever met." Simona teased, moaning softly and upping her pace even as she came.  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 3:39 AM  
Petra blushed kissing Simona again moaning and cumming aswell "mmm" her toes curled, pinching at her wife's toes  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 3:40 AM  
Simona smiled, kissing her wife again. "I love you, my Petra."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 3:42 AM  
"love you my Simona, I will marry you" sucking on her thumb, Petra cuddled Simona  
"cutie" kissing her wife's cheek  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 3:52 AM  
Simona smiled, hugging Petra tightly. "So... now I called dibs on my Pet-rock.... how are the nightmares baby? I know they sucked."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 3:52 AM  
"hold me" she pouted tearing up "I am still afraid and so cautious Simona"  
as she hugged her wife tight  
________________________________________  
Simona HalepToday at 4:00 AM  
Simona hummed softly, cradling Petra against her, stroking her cheek softly. "Baby, I won't let anyone near you.... nobody but me and your coach, promise." She paused, smiling as she added. "Try to sleep baby, I'm right here."  
________________________________________  
Petra KvitovaToday at 4:02 AM  
Petra kissed Simona softly then laid on her wife's chest breathing in relief smiling "thank you, I love you Simona" as she slowly fell asleep.


	2. Serena Williams/Meghan Markle Part 1

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 12:26 AM  
Serena was frustrated about losing the last 3 Finals matches, but wanted to spend time with her girlfriend Meghan and their babygirl Alexis "thank you all for the support" she said at the U.S. Open Press Conference wearing her purple gear

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 12:30 AM  
Meghan had watched the Press Conference quietly, smirking when she was asked up to sit with her girlfriend, kissing Serena's cheek as she sat at her side. "Hi babe."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 12:33 AM  
Serena smiled sliding an arm around Meghan kissing back "hey..i'm sorry i wanted to win one more for my girls"  
waving and smiling big at Alexis "hey baby girl, you wanna go with Granny tonight?" taking her and kissing her cheeks, Alexis held her Momma's neck

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 12:37 AM  
"You will, just maybe not right now." Meghan smiled, watching Alexis giggle and nod before clinging to her momma. "We both love you 'Rena... but we'd better let your press get the photos."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 12:39 AM  
"i think it's time to just retire, we have money and a good life, love you both so much" smiling big for pics with her family then some by herself as she handed Alexis to Meghan

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 12:46 AM  
Meghan smiled, bouncing Alexis gently. "Mommy did good didn't she baby?" Alexis giggled and nodded.

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 12:47 AM  
as she hugged her sister Venus, Serena smiled big with a tear "it's been a good run" smiling at her girls

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 12:49 AM  
Meghan smiled, kissing Serena's cheek gently again. "Just means we can make some more babies... I'll make you happy baby, you know that."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 12:50 AM  
"you already make me happy Meghan" as she kneeled pulling out a box "Meghan.."  
she teared up again opening it and presenting a beautiful ring "you're an amazing girlfriend and Mommy and would make an even more amazing wife...will you marry me?"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 12:53 AM  
Meghan had gasped, nodding and smiling when Venus moved to take Alexis so that Meghan could help Serena up. "I'd love to be your wife."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 12:54 AM  
slipping the ring on her wife's finger, standing and kissing Meghan deep, her big boobs almost keeping them from getting closer but they managed

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 12:56 AM  
Meghan had giggled softly, kissing back happily. "Let's go home babe."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 12:59 AM  
"mmm i know what you want" Serena kissed Alexis' cheeks laughed "love you Princess, thanks Mom"  
Candace smiled standing with Venus

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 1:17 AM  
Meghan smiled, kissing Alexis' cheeks as they headed off, waving to Serena's sister and mom. "I always want you."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 1:19 AM  
"i know you enjoy practicing your swing" laughing and grabbing her wife's cute ass "mmm love you baby"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 1:24 AM  
"Love you too babymama." Meghan smiled, leading Serena to the limo to head home.

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 1:25 AM  
"you are so beautiful Meghan" as she got in kissing Meghan, rubbing her leg  
"wanna rub my feet and my big cock?" whispering as they kissed

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 1:31 AM  
"Mmm, you know I do." Meghan whispered back softly.

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 1:32 AM  
"mmm my angel" sliding her cock from her shorts smiling and staring "wanna get me hard?"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 1:39 AM  
Meghan smiled, gently stroking Serena's cock. "Think our driver knows?"

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 1:40 AM  
"if she does oh well" Serena smiled kissing Meghan's neck as her cock got fully erect moaning "mmm cute tits Mommy"  
cupping them "perfect suckling size"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 1:43 AM  
"Well, I'm not stopping you babe... hope you like milk..."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 1:44 AM  
"i love milk" smiling and getting her wife's top off suckling one, loving Meghan's small hand looking smaller compared to her almost 12 incher  
"hope you didn't shave that cute bush, Meghan"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 1:56 AM  
"No I didn't... left it just for you." Meghan promised with a soft murr of pleasure.

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 1:58 AM  
"good" as the limo pulled up, the driver caught a view and just smirked "we're home my love, want some chocolate and cream?"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 6:52 PM  
"Mmm, maybe when we get inside." Meghan laughed, leading Serena inside before locking them in and undressing.

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 6:53 PM  
Serena smiled laughing and following with her bag, undressing when she got in aswell "damn beautiful, good thing we're home" slowly stroking herself

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 8:57 PM  
"Horny for me?" Meghan asked with a smile.

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 8:59 PM  
"i can't handle all this by myself Meghan" pulling her wife close kissing her, holding her cute ass "sorry I waited so long to propose but today felt perfect, i lost another Championship but i'm always a winner with you Meghan"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 10:43 PM  
"You won me on day one babe." Meghan smiled, kissing Serena as she moved to stroke her cock.

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 10:44 PM  
"mmm" throbbing in her wife's hand as her cock pointed up staring at Meghan "it wants you" Serena suckled and scooped her wife up taking her to bed, laying down and suckling on her tits

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 10:50 PM  
"It can have me." Meghan smiled, moving to lightly rub her feet over Serena's cock. "If you bring it here."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 10:56 PM  
Serena brought her cock closer between Meghan's feet "they're so soft and tiny" smiling and offering her big tits "Venus started dating Khloe and Kourtney started dating Candace, funny cause Kim is married to Chelsea Handler and she's as white as they get, i thought those girls loved the black cock" Serena laughed

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 11:02 PM  
"Dainty for you." Meghan smiled. "Oh, so your whole family has someone then?" Meghan teased. "...and Kim's."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 11:09 PM  
"such a Princess and yeah me and Venus are about the same size, we're both studs" cupping and feeding her dark nipple to Meghan, rubbing her pussy "those Kardashian's love getting laid"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 11:10 PM  
"Lucky Khloe..." Meghan smiled, humming and sucking Serena's tit and arching to her touch. "Well, Khloe sure will with Venus."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 11:12 PM  
"i agree, very lucky" biting her lip, Serena moaned fingering slowly "mmm wanna 69 then i can get you doggystyle baby?"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 11:27 PM  
"Sounds good." Meghan agreed.

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 11:29 PM  
"i love you" smiling and laying back getting comfy "little cute woman like you getting all that cock"

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 11:31 PM  
Meghan smiled, moving into position. "I love you too... my big strong lady love."

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 11:36 PM  
"baby booty damn Mommy" laughing and licking at it, flexing and rubbing Meghan's sides and back as her long tongue went deep

Meghan MarkleYesterday at 11:52 PM  
Meghan giggled and moaned, sucking her wife's cock eagerly.

Serena WilliamsYesterday at 11:53 PM  
"mmm damn" licking faster, suckling hard and humming, thick legs relaxing, laughing a bit hearing Meghan gag "poor baby"

Meghan MarkleToday at 12:07 AM  
"God... so big." Meghan murmured, sucking a little more.  
"You liking sniffing feets?"

Serena WilliamsToday at 12:11 AM  
"love how you hold it with both hands" laughing and sniffing one "they smell like your shoes"  
biting her wife's clit

Meghan MarkleToday at 12:26 AM  
"So...not bad then 'Rena?"

Serena WilliamsToday at 12:27 AM  
"i'm used of you Meghan, just like you never complain when i sweat" smiling big as she slowly rolled to her knees, sliding her cock in her wife's pussy, cupping her tits flexing

Meghan MarkleToday at 12:28 AM  
"You always smell so sexy." Meghan smiled, moaning softly and letting Serena take her as she wished.

Serena WilliamsToday at 12:30 AM  
"you too" Serena slowly thrusted kissing Meghan's neck "mmm soaked"  
nibbling her earlobe "best sex i ever had"

Meghan MarkleToday at 12:45 AM  
"Mmm, well that's good, since it's you and me forever."

Serena WilliamsToday at 12:47 AM  
"forever sounds perfect, love my girls so much" upping her pace, smacking that booty "ahhhh yesss"

Meghan MarkleToday at 12:49 AM  
Meghan moaned and soon came. "Mmm, my tennis girl."

Serena WilliamsToday at 12:50 AM  
Serena's boobs bounced as she went as fast as she could, cumming hard sweating "gonna need a shower after this" pulling out to lay back and feed Meghan the rest

Meghan MarkleToday at 12:51 AM  
"We could share a shower."

Serena WilliamsToday at 12:52 AM  
"i wanna soak in the tub, my legs are killing me"  
kissing her wife

Meghan MarkleToday at 12:55 AM  
"You need a massage babe?"

Serena WilliamsToday at 12:56 AM  
"mmm yes i do" Serena laid on her belly.


End file.
